


When Will You Love

by Ankokus



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Wholesome, both are super shy, doesn't really go anywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankokus/pseuds/Ankokus
Summary: In which Chenle and Jisung are stuck in a room.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543717
Kudos: 25





	When Will You Love

"Jisung, don't you think they've been gone long enough now?", Chenle asked, worry present in his voice. "It's been over 30 minutes."  
  
Jisung was fiddling with the doorknob and didn't hear Chenle. He had found a pin and tried to pry the lock open, to no avail.  
  
"Let's just hope they'll come back soon... I actually need to use the rest room...", Jisung said. Truth be told, he didn't need to go, he just wanted an excuse to get out of here. He felt like he was suffocating.  
  
"Call them? I don't have their numbers, but surely you do?", Chenle suggested.  
  
Jisung shook his head. "Taeyong took my phone."  
  
"So... no numbers?", Chenle asked hopefully.  
  
Jisung decided not to answer.   
  
Taeyong had told Jisung this was a perfect opportunity to get closer to Chenle. "You'll be forced to speak to each other" he had said. Somehow, it didn't seem to be working out. Outside of some small talk, the past thirty minutes went by mostly quiet. Jisung didn't know how to initiate conversation and managed to fiddle out Chenle's attempts and banter. Now they were just sitting next to each other, but they weren't really looking at each other either.  
  
Jisung hated himself for this. It was entirely his fault the conversations were so dead. He wasn't usually like this with others, but he's had a crush on Chenle for such a long time, It's hard to think straight with him around.  
  
Another 5 minutes passed in quiet before Chenle stood up and looked around the room. The room looked like a Studio apartment, but it didn't have a bathroom. There was a kitchenette and some cupboards. Jisung couldn't really see the contents well with Chenle in front of it, but he could see they were pretty filled. Chenle kept walking around and opening things, carrying some stuff in his arms until he cane back to the table they were sitting on.  
  
"Looks like there's some snacks and some DVDs, I think the TV works... we could watch a movie?", Chenle suggested. Jisung was completely on board. This way, the silence wasn't completely awkward and it could still be made comfortable.  
  
The two settled for "Inception". Neither of them had seen it, so it was a good starter.  
  
Jisung had a hard time focusing on the movie. The couch they were sitting on was made for three people, so Jisung sat at one end of it, expecting Chenle to sit at the opposite end. This is not what happened. Chenle sat next to Jisung. Their thighs would occasionally touch, which would send a wave through Jisung's body as he tried to ignore it.  
  
At some point in the movie, Chenle had fallen asleep and was leaning fully on Jisung. Jisung's whole body was vibrating from this. He had abandoned the idea of watching the movie and was now staring at Chenle's face. His eyes rested on his closed eyelids, his nose, his cheeks and lastly, his lips. His lips were oh so enticing. It was like they were calling to him. Calling for him to kiss them. Jisung's face leaned closer to the older's face. Just a bit before their lips touched, Jisung stopped himself. He was taking advantage of this situation and felt like a creep.  
  
Jisung turned the movie off and moved Chenle on to the only bed in the room. It was a single bed and so, Jisung wasn't going to be able to share it. Even if he could, he wouldn't. He's had a hard-on for the past few moments and doesn't want that rubbing against Chenle. He decided to lay himself on the couch. As he drifted asleep, it felt like something touched his forehead, but he wasn't sure it wasn't just him being sleepy. Finally, he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i wonder what happened to the rest of nct :o


End file.
